Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by LedZepGrl
Summary: A series of events leading up to Jackie and Fez's wedding day. I am a JH shipper, so don't you all worry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing, unfortunately 

A/N – Did anyone else like how they ended That 70's Show? Yes, Jackie ended up with Fez, but they left everything open. They didn't end anything, so writers like us can let our imaginations run wild! I hope you guys like this story, review, review!

Chapter 1 July, 1983 – Hyde's POV 

Hyde sat in the el Camino, griping his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He was going to do it. He had to do it. He promised he would. But it was so hard. He knew it was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He was going back to Point Place. And he was going back for Jackie and Fez's wedding.

Hyde left Point Place soon after ringing in the new year, after watching the 70's slip away. He couldn't stand seeing Jackie with Fez, and he couldn't stand all the memories Point Place held. He knew he had forced Jackie into Fez's arms. He was the one that left the hotel room in Chicago without an explanation. He was the one who ran off to Vegas and married a stripper. He was the one who stayed married to the stripper. He was the one that had been so mean to her while married to the stripper. But he honestly did it to mask his pain. He never stopped loving Jackie Burkhart.

When Sam left, he felt that maybe it was time to let Jackie know everything. One thing about being married to Sam was he got a glimpse of what marriage was like, and he realized it wasn't so bad. And if he didn't mind being married to someone he had no feelings for, he could only imagine what being married to Jackie would be like, the girl he loved more than his life itself. But, as soon as Sam left, Jackie announced that she was over him, and decided she was in love with Fez.

Hyde ran away. He ran to Chicago, where he could at least be near some friends, Brooke and Kelso. His father had left the only Grooves left to him when he decided to sell the chain. He re-named the store The Circle, in remembrance of all the circles he used to have with his friends. He left the store in Point Place to Randy and Leo, and moved to Chicago. He soon opened another record store in Chicago. For the past 3 years, he spent his life in Chicago, spending time with Brooke, Kelso, and Betsy, and making very quick appearances to the store in Point Place. He never let anyone know he was going to show up, he just did it randomly.

He still kept in touch with Donna and Forman. They were living in Madison, both trying to get through school. They were engaged now, but were holding off thr wedding until after they were both done school. They visited Chicago every so often to see Hyde and Kelso. They never talked about Jackie and Fez, even though he knew they kept in touch with them, as did Kelso and Brooke. Jackie and Fez's names were never spoked around Hyde.

Six months ago, Hyde got a surprise visit at his Chicago store. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Fez enter his store.

**Flashback – January, 1983**

_Hyde heard the jingle of the door and looked up to see who was coming in. Usually Kelso came by at some point in the day, as well as Brooke and Betsy. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. It was Fez._

_"Hey buddy," Fez said._

_"Fez. How did you find me?"_

_"Kelso. I made him tell me where you were living. He told me Chicago, and that you had a record store here. I asked him to tell me where, cuz I figured this was the only place that I would be able to get to talk to you."_

_"Ok, so what's up?"_

_"I have asked Jackie to marry me, and she has accepted."_

_Hyde didn't say a word. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He knew Jackie and Fez were together, but he never thought that they would end up being married._

_"Now, I know this is a bit of a shock. And I am truly sorry. But I love her, and I treat her well. I guess that's what happens when you chase a goddess like her all your life. But anyway, I am here because I want you to be at the wedding. In the wedding. Kelso is my best man, and Eric is a groomsman as well. It would only be complete if you are one of my groomsmen as well."_

_Hyde couldn't speak. he just stared at Fez._

_"I understand that you probably need some to think. Here is my number, call me when you have answer."_

_Zen. He needed to be Zen. This was one of his best friends for crying out loud! "Fez, wait. I'll be there. I'll be a part of it."_

_Fez smiled as he turned around. He gave Hyde a hug, and walked out of the store. Hyde then walked over to the door, locked it, put up the sign that he was at lunch, walked to the back room, and did something he hadn't done in years._

_He cried._

Present time – August, 1983 

Hyde let go of the steering wheel and stared straight ahead.

"I got to do this, I have to go," he said to himself. He was giving himself a pep talk. He had been doing that since the day Fez told him he was going to marry Jackie. He told Fez he would be in the wedding because it was one of his oldest and dearest buddies. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But, as a man, it was something that he had to do.

He started the engine to the el Camino, put the car in reverse, backed out of his driveway, and headed to Point Place, Wisconsion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Still don't own anything.

Chapter 2 Friday, August 1, 1983 – One week until The Wedding – Fez's POV 

Fez whistled as he danced out of the hair salon he now owned, and jumped into his car. Life was great. Jackie Burkhart had been his girlfriend for the past three years, and six months ago she had agreed to be his wife. He owned the hottest hair salon in Point Place, and he owned a beautiful home in the same neighborhood as the Forman's with Jackie. His wedding was one week away, and he left the salon in the hands of his co-workers so that he could prepare for the wedding.

Fez continued to whistle as he walked into his house. It was quiet, and he noticed Jackie's car was not there. She had left a note saying that she was visiting Donna and Eric in Madison. He smiled to himself. She did that at least once a week. He was glad that she did. She needed her friends. They were the only two left in Point Place. Sure, she visited the Forman's all the time. But it wasn't the same as having friends her own age. Her friendship with Donna had seemed to become stronger over the past three years.

She was a news reporter for the local news, even though Fez had told her she didn't need to work, that he would always take care if her. But she had insisted that she work. She said she could never sit at home all day long, being bored. Fez had been a bit confused by this at first, because he had thought that had always been what Jackie Burkhart wanted. He finally convinced himself that some of Donna's feminism had rubbed off on her.

Fez kicked off his shoes, grabbed a beer, and walked over the blinking light on the answering machine. He cracked open the beer and listened to the voices that came over the machine.

"Hey buddy!" Kelso's voice could be heard. Fez smiled. Kelso had always been his best friend, even after he had ended up with Jackie, and Kelso had not. "Brooke, Betsy, and I are all packed up! We're on our way down! We should be there by 7:00 tonight. I can't wait to get the whole gang together!"

Fez pressed delete, and listened to the next message. It was Hyde. "Hey man. I think I might be a few days late. Not sure who's gonna run the store while I'm gone. Let you know details later."

Fez frowned as he heard that message. He hadn't really heard from Hyde at all since he had asked him to be one of his groomsmen. When he did manage to get a hold of him, the conversations were very short. He could tell Hyde was hurting. He was hoping that he hadn't made a huge mistake asking him to be in his wedding. He deleted the message, and was about to walk out of the room, when he heard Hyde's voice over the machine again.

"Ok, so I guess I will be there on time after all. I should be there around 8:00. See ya then."

Fez froze in his spot. All of a sudden, he wasn't too sure how he was feeling about Hyde coming back to Point Place for the first time in over three years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Don't own a thing

Chapter 3 

_Friday, August 1, 1983 – One week until the wedding – Jackie's POV_

Jackie sat in the kitchen of Donna and Eric's apartment in Madison, Wisconsin. They were drinking tea, and waiting for Eric to come home from work at the local PriceMart. He was still working there, as a manager, to get himself through school and to help pay bills. Donna was a DJ at the campus radio station. Jackie loved visiting their quaint apartment, and did so often.

Everyone's life had changed since the 70's slipped away and the new decade, the 80's, arrived. With the New Year and decade came new changes. Donna and Eric moved to Madison to be near school, and to live out the next four years of their lives. Jackie and Fez remained in his apartment until a year ago when they bought a house on the same street as the Forman's. Michael lived in Chicago with Brooke, whom he was trying to win over, and doing a good job of. They were also engaged, set to be married soon after Jackie and Fez. And Steven…she wasn't too sure where Steven was. She knew Donna and Eric knew, as well as Michael, but she never asked. She never wanted to know. A part of her still hurt deeply, where he had scarred her. Jackie felt her nose crinkle as she though about Steven.

Donna looked at Jackie and smiled. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Donna asked.

"Steven. He just crossed my mind. Donna, I'm terrified of him coming back. I still don't understand why Fez asked him to be in the wedding. This is going to be the single most important day of my life. I have been planning this day since I was five years old. And Fez has to go and ruin it by asking Steven to be in the wedding. I best he's scruffier than ever. His scruffiness is going to ruin my wedding day."

Donna started to laugh. She stopped as soon as she saw the dirty look on Jackie's face. "Look Jackie, Fez has explained this to you over and over again. He wanted the group to be together once again. We haven't all been together since New Years Eve, 1979. It's going to be awesome to have everyone together again."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't share the same enthusiasm as everyone else. It's going to be down right awkward to have Steven around again."

Donna raised an eyebrow at Jackie. "Jackie, it's only going to be awkward for you if you let it be awkward. Oh my god, do you still have feelings for Hyde?" Donna asked with her eyes opened wide.

"God, Donna, no. I was over Steven a long time ago. Once his skanky stripper wife came to town. She forced me to get over him. She forced me to find the one I truly love. Fez treats me the way I always wanted to be treated. Michael and Steven never treated me the way Fez does. And neither of them ever would be able to."

Donna raised an eyebrow again. She could tell that Jackie wasn't telling the whole truth. She decided to drop it, however, knowing Jackie would never budge. She started to laugh again.

"What is so funny, lumberjack?"

"I'm just thinking, that by this time next week, you will officially by Jackie Princeconsuelabananarammaboat." Donna practically fell off her chair, she was laughing so hard. Jackie just gave her a cold, hard stare.

"Donna, I will never change my name to that. They would never be able to announce me on the news. I'm going to stay Jaclyn Burkhart."

"Does Fez know this?" Donna asked.

"Yea. He thinks it's just another feminist thing. He says I have been spending way too much time with you. Lumberjack."

Donna continued to laugh until she had tears pouring down her face. Eric walked in not too long after. As soon as he had changed and had a quick bite to eat, they all headed out to their cars. Donna and Eric were going to follow Jackie back to Point Place. They would be spending the next week there, helping with the last minute plans for the wedding.

Jackie slid into her car, with Donna's word swimming around in her head. _"Oh my god, do you still have feelings for Hyde?"_ "Of course not!" Jackie said to no one. She then turned on the radio and started to sing along to the song that was playing. She kept a huge smile on her face the whole way home.

Steven Hyde. He had only been the love of her life. He had shattered her heart into a million pieces when that stripper came to Point Place and he has stayed married to her. He wouldn't marry her, the girl he supposedly loved with all his heart, but he could marry some random whore he found on the streets of Las Vegas. A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly swiped at it.

"You're perfectly happy now, Jaclyn Burkhart. You have a man that worships you, and buys you anything that you want. He is willing to marry you, and take care of you for the rest of your life. That is what you have always wanted. Now, your dream is coming true."

Yet she couldn't seem to shake the nagging feeling that she also wanted true love, more than anything, which was more important than any of that petty, immature, bullshit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Still don't own it

Chapter 4 

_August 2, 1983 – 6 Days until The Wedding – Hyde's POV_

****Hyde woke up with a start. He looked at the clock in the crappy motel he was in, and saw that it was 9:00 A.M. He wasn't sure what motel he was in, or how he had gotten there. He had gotten into Point Place the night before around 8:00 P.M. He knew that everyone was congregated at the Forman's and that should have gone over there. But he couldn't bring himself to go over there. He just couldn't bring himself to see Jackie and Fez together. Happy. So instead, he had gone to a local bar, got shit-faced, and somehow ended up in this crappy motel.

He got up, rubbed his head, and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't the most sanitary place, but he desperately needed a shower and shave. Especially if he was going to see Jackie for the first time in three years today. He didn't want her to think that he was scruffier than ever.

He smiled as he thought that to himself. She had always called him scruffy. However, she seemed to always love his scruffiness. They had both grown a lot in the two years that they had been together. He learned to open up and talk things, and she had become slightly less spoiled and bratty. She would always have a bit of that in her, however. And her bitchiness. She would always have that. But man, did that turn him on.

After his shower and shave, he decided to stop by the record store. He still wasn't ready to see Jackie. He walked in the store to see Randy at the counter and Leo sitting on the couch, listening to head phones. Randy looked up when he heard someone come in the store.

"Hyde man! I didn't know you were dropping by! You didn't call!"

Randy was the only one who ever knew when he was dropping by Point Place. He was the one he called when he was going to be stopping by the store. Hell, he could never tell Leo, he'd forget two minutes later.

"Yea, well, I'm in town for a bit longer this time. Jackie and Fez's wedding."

Randy made a face when Hyde mentioned the reason he was in town. "Dude, why did you come here for that? You know it's just gonna make you miserable," Randy said. Randy was also the only one Hyde confided in anymore. He could never tell his other friends how he really felt. They still kept in touch with her. Randy didn't talk to any of them anymore.

"It's something I've got to do, man. Fez asked me to be in the wedding. I couldn't turn my back on one of my oldest and best friends. It's just for one day. I can deal." Hyde walked over and tapped Leo on the shoulder. He jumped and opened his eyes.

"Hyde man! What are you doing here, man? Hair boy didn't say anything about you stopping by."

"I'm here for a wedding. Loud girl and Foreign boy."

"Loud girl and foreign boy. Hey, don't you love loud girl, man? What's she doing marrying foreign boy? That's dumb, man."

"Yea Leo, maybe it is. All right, well I have to go. I was just dropping by. I have to go get to the Forman's. I didn't show up last night cuz I went out to a bar and got completely obliterated. I don't want them all to think I'm dead. I'll drop by again some time this week."

Hyde walked out, and slowly walked to his car. He was dreading going to the Forman's, but he knew he had to do it. He drove slowly through his old neighborhood, and parked his car outside the Forman's. It was now noontime, and Red and Kitty were outside barbequing. Kitty was the first to see him.

"Steven!" she cried when she saw him. She ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Look at you, you haven't changed a bit!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Mrs. Forman, it's good to see you. You as well Mr. Forman."

"Hello Steve, Doing well?'

"Absolutely, sir."

"Good. I didn't want to have to stick a foot up your ass for being a dumbass, after not seeing you for three years," Red chuckled.

Hyde grinned, and told Red about his record store in Chicago. Donna was the next to walk out. "Oh my god, Hyde!" She exclaimed. She ran over to give him a hug. He was happy to see her hair back to red again. Forman then walked out, soon followed by Brooke, Kelso, and Betsy.

"What happened to you last night, man?" Kelso asked.

"I, uh, got in a little later than expected, and just crashed at a motel," Hyde said.

"Well, next time use a phone!" Kitty shrieked, followed by her signature laugh. Hyde could tell she had already begun drinking. Everyone started to mingle amongst themselves, talking and catching up on things. Hyde looked around, not seeing any signs of Jackie and Fez. He then turned his attention when he heard a car pull up. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Jackie get out of the car.

She was breathtaking. She was beautiful. She hadn't changed a bit in the last three years. He knew he was staring, and he had to close his mouth so he wouldn't drool over himself. She took one look at him, and turned her head. She walked right past him, and over to Donna.

She had taken his breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Don't own anything

Chapter 5 

_August 2, 1983 – 6 days until The Wedding – Jackie's POV_

Fez had parked the car on the street. The first thing she saw when she got out of the car was Hyde staring at her, his mouth hanging open. She grinned slightly, satisfied. She had tried extra hard that morning to look cute. She had put on a white sundress that she knew looked awesome on her tanned body. She was hoping she would have that effect on him. She wanted him to know what he had given up. She walked right by him and over to Donna. She wasn't going to give him the time of day.

She was the center of the party, and she loved it. This was how her life was supposed to be. She had a man groveling at her feet, and was the center of everyone's attention. Since being with Fez, she had gone back to her spoiled, bratty ways. How could she not? He bought her and gave her everything she ever wanted.

At one point in the gathering, she realized Hyde was missing. Not that she really cared, or was keeping tabs on him. But she just happened to notice he was missing. She excused herself, saying she was going to grab some soda from the basement. She gave Fez quick kiss and ran into the kitchen. She descended down the stairs that she knew so well, and into the basement where she had spent her teenage years. Where she had grown up, Where she had fallen in love.

And there he sat. He sat on the gross, old, yellow sofa, staring at the blank TV. He didn't even look up when she came down the stairs. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"Ok, Steven. We need to get over this awkwardness. We are going to have to talk eventually, and we are going to have to put everything behind us. I figured it's better to do it now, instead of later, like a day before my wedding. I'm sorry, but you will not ruin my perfect day.

Hyde looked up at her and smiled. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his shades anymore. He still had those piercing blue eyes. And that fro. He still had it. And those beautiful, kissable lips….her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Hyde spoke.

"You're right. We do need to get over this. I was hoping you would come find me so we could dish this out."

Jackie flopped on to the couch next to him. "Ok, let's do this," she said.

They were both silent. Neither knew what to say. Hyde then broke the ice. "So, you're a news caster now, huh?

Jackie smiled. "Yea, I love it. I mean, Fez gave me the opportunity to stay at home all day, never work, and spend all his money. I mean, he gets me anything that I want, when I want it. But, I figured I would get bored with that, so I decided that I should work anyway. So I decided to full fill my dream and become a newscaster, even though I don't have to work. Fez can support me after all."

Hyde smiled at her efforts to make him jealous. "I always knew you weren't that spoiled and vain. I always knew you would get a job," Hyde said.

Jackie stumbled for a minute. He didn't skip a beat. He didn't get jealous at all. Her plan wasn't working according to plan. He then started to talk about his life in Chicago, and his two record stores. She was only half listening. This wasn't happening. She wasn't getting to him. She somehow needed to steer the conversation back to her. About her and Fez.

"You know Steven, Fez bought me a brand new car last year…." She trailed off when she noticed Hyde was laughing. "And what is so funny?" she demanded.

"Jackie, it's not going to work. You don't have to try and make me jealous. Yes, you're going to marry Fez. That's great. I'm glad you have finally found the man that can make all your dreams come true. Sure, I wish I was that man, but I'm obviously not. I have accepted that though, and I am going to watch you as a beautiful bride, walk down that isle in six days, and swear yourself to Fez for the rest of your life. You found happiness, and I will find mine as well some day."

She watched as Hyde got up and walked out the door. She sat, stunned for a minute. She could not believe the words that had just come out of Hyde's mouth. She was completely floored. Her thoughts were shaken when Fez came in the door.

"Come on my goddess, it is time to eat," Fez said.

She looked up at Fez, her eyes bright with tears. She didn't say a word, she just took Fez's hand and walked up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Still don't own anything

Chapter 6 

_August 4, 2006 – 4 days until The Wedding – Fez's POV_

Fez paced around his living room like crazy. He was alone in the house once again. Jackie had gone out with Donna to do some shopping. He, as a result, was stuck in the house, wondering what in the world was going on with her.

At the Forman's two days before, it had been the first time he had seen Hyde since the day he asked him to be his groomsman, and the first time in three years that Jackie had seen him. He had expected Jackie to be a little shook up over seeing him, but nothing like she was acting. At one point, she had left him to get soda in the house. He had then noticed that Hyde was also missing as well. When he noticed Hyde was back at the party, he went looking for Jackie. He had found her in the basement, on the couch, with tears in her eyes.

From that moment on, she was not acting the same. She was not the usual Jackie Burkhart. He tried to ask her what was wrong, and she kept shaking him off, saying she was fine. He knew she wasn't fine, however. He tried to think of where Jackie said she was going with Donna. He couldn't remember, and decided to call Kelso. They decided to meet for lunch at the Hub.

Fez walked into the Hub an hour later and saw Kelso playing the new video game they had in the joint. The hub hadn't changed too much in the past three years; it just tried to keep up with the changing times. Fez walked over to Kelso, and they grabbed a table.

"So what's bothering you, little buddy?" Kelso asked. "You're about to marry the second hottest chick Point Place has to offer, and you look way too sad."

"Second hottest?" Fez questioned.

"Yea, Brooke is the first hottest, and I got her," Kelso said with a grin.

"Do you think she still loves Hyde, you son of a bitch?" Fez asked angrily.

"What? No. She's marrying you dude. The one thing about Jackie Burkhart is she loves with all her heart, man. She loves you Fez. She wouldn't be marrying you otherwise."

Fez contemplated what Kelso was saying. "It's true I supposed. But after she had a talk with him at the Forman's, she hasn't been the same," Fez said.

"I wouldn't worry too much, little dude. It was the first time she had seen him in three years, I'm sure she was a little shook up. Plus Hyde doesn't care for her anymore. He's been with a lot of chicks in Chicago, especially since I have hooked him up with a couple of playmates," Kelso said with a grin.

"Well, you better be right you son of a bitch. Jackie is a goddess that I chased her for years. I had to watch her be treated like dirt from you and Hyde. I will never treat her like that. Jackie is a goddess who should be treated like gold."

"Right Fez. You deal with the bitchiness for the rest of your life, and we'll see how you are in 20 years."

"Son of a bitch," Fez muttered as he took a bite of his burger. Jackie was his now, and there was no way that he was going to let her go. Not after he had finally gotten her, not after 3 years of being hers. He was going to marry her, and treat her like a princess for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Still don't own a thing

Chapter 7 

_August 5, 1983 – 3 days before The Wedding – Hyde's POV_

Hyde didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Jackie had asked him to meet her at the point. He sped in that direction totally confused as to what was going on. He hadn't spoken a word to her since the Forman's three days prior. She had been busying herself with wedding plans, and making sure she avoided him. Then, out of the blue, she had gotten a hold of him at the motel he was staying at, and she asked him to meet her at the place where they had had their first date, years ago, where they had shared their first kiss.

He pulled up and saw Jackie standing in the same spot, waiting for him. She looked simple, wearing a tight, fitted brown tank top, and tight jeans. But she still managed to take his breath away. He slowed the el Camino to a stop, and he got out of the car. She climbed into the bed of the car.

"Remember this spot?" She asked after a few quiet minutes.

"How could I not? This is where I lied to you and said I felt nothing in that kiss."

Jackie looked at Hyde with big, round eyes. "You felt something in that kiss?" she asked.

"Of course I did. I think I may have actually fell in love with you at that moment. But you said you felt nothing, so I went along with it. Hell, I'm Zen. I can't act all mushy and gushy about shit like love," he said.

Jackie was quiet for a moment before she spoke, very quietly. "I felt something in that kiss too. I was scared to tell you. I thought you hated me."

Hyde was stunned. "Wow," was all he could breath out.

"Imagine how different things could have been if we had been honest," she said. "I would have never have gone back to Kelso. We could have been together. And maybe we wouldn't have had all those problems in our relationship that had stemmed from Michael," she said.

"Imagine how different things could be if we were honest right now," Hyde said as he climbed into the bed of the el Camino with her. She shivered, and he moved closer to warm her.

"You know Steven, I always loved you the most. You could always make my heart melt and my head spin. Michael never did that for me. Hell, Fez doesn't even do that for me…"

Jackie was silenced by Hyde's lips on hers. She didn't know what to do at first. She thought about fighting him off. After all, she was engaged to be married in 3 days. But then she got that feeling. That feeling she only ever got when she kissed Hyde. The feeling that her head was spinning. She decided to just give in and kiss him back. After all, what was one, little, innocent kiss going to do? She needed to do this, this is why she asked him here.

Hyde pulled away from the kiss, pissed that she kissed him back. "Damnit, Jackie, what's the deal? You ask me to come meet you here where we had our first date. You dig up old memories, you look hotter than ever, and you kiss me back when I kiss you, when I was fully expecting you to push me off, since you're getting married in three days!" Hyde screamed.

"How can I help it?" she screamed back. "You were the love of my fucking life. You were the one I wanted to marry. I put my heart out on the line for you! You left Chicago without an explanation, and then you go off to Vegas, and marry the first whore you found on the street! How do you think that made me feel? You wouldn't marry me, whom you supposedly loved, but you would marry any random hooker walking down the street!"

"Jackie, I was coming to Chicago to propose to you. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't want to get married at all. But all I knew was that you were the most important thing in my life, and I didn't want to lose you, and I was willing to do something I swore I would never do, to make sure I would never lose you. And I did anyways. All because I was a selfish bastard who couldn't wait for an explanation. I ruined my life Jackie. All because I lost you."

Jackie stared at him, her eyes wide and with tears. "You wanted to marry me?" she managed to squeak out.

"Of course Jackie. You were all I ever wanted."

Before Hyde could say another word, Jackie had flung herself into his arms, and they were caught in a passionate embrace. He wasn't sure what was going on, or how to stop what was going on. But he didn't want to. He wanted to continue. He never wanted to leave that moment. He never wanted to stop kissing Jackie Burkhart.

Before he knew it, they were making love under the moon and stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Don't own anything

Chapter 8 

_August 5, 1983 – 3 days until The Wedding – Jackie's POV_

Jackie drove around aimlessly with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, where to go. She couldn't go home to Fez, and it was almost midnight. She decided to go to the Forman's to talk to Donna.

She pulled up to the house and ran down the stairs that led to the basement. She was probably going to have to go upstairs and wake Donna up. She didn't care, she needed to talk to someone, and she needed to talk to someone right away. She was surprised to find Donna sitting on the couch when she opened the door.

"Donna!" she gasped.

"What the hell Jackie? Where have you been? Fez was just here looking for you, and I had to listen to him cry about losing you three days before the wedding. What's going on?" Donna asked.

"I slept with Steven," Jackie blurted out. Donna stared at her wide-eyed. She was speechless. After a minute she sprung up from the couch.

"You did what! Jackie, you're marrying Fez in less than three days! Fez! Not Hyde! You have been with Fez for the past three years! Not Hyde! He comes around for a few days and you fall to his feet!"

"Donna, please don't yell at me. I came here for support and someone to talk to! Not to have someone scold me!" Jackie said, sobbing. She collapsed on to the couch and put her head in her hands. Donna looked at her sympathetically.

"Ok, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I kind of know you feel," Donna said.

"You do?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, Hyde's the love of your life, like Eric is mine. I mean, the moment Eric came home, I fell into his arms, not even thinking about Randy. It took me five minutes. At least you waited five days," Donna joked. She was happy to see a smile come across Jackie's face.

"Donna, I don't even know why. Ever since I saw him here at the barbeque a few days ago, and hearing him congratulate me, and say he wishes he were the guy marrying me, I can't stop thinking about him. I've always had a soft spot in me for Steven. He makes me hot. And the sex…Donna, I have never had sex like that with Fez."

Donna grimaced. "Ok, first of all, I never want to hear you mention sex and Fez in the same sentence again. And secondly, I have to admit, you have changed a lot since being with Fez. When you were with Hyde, you weren't so selfish and spoiled. Then you got together with Fez, and he bought you everything you ever wanted, and all that changed."

Jackie grinned. "How could I not be spoiled when I get everything I want? Donna, what do I do?"

Donna was quiet before answering Jackie's question. "I can't answer that for you Jackie. You need to follow your heart and do what you think is right."

"I know your right. But Steven was never willing to give me everything I always wanted. Fez is willing to do that."

"Then I guess you need decided what's more important. True love, or your dreams."

Donna and Jackie sat in silence for a few moments. "Ok, Jackie, I can't stay up all night. I'm tired. You can crash on the couch, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Donna gave Jackie a quick hug and retreated up the stairs.

Jackie sat on the couch for a long time, staring at the ground. She then got up, walked out the door and into her car. She drove to the house she shared with Fez, and she unlocked the door. She found Fez asleep on the couch sitting up, remote in his hand, and his head back and his mouth hanging open. She smiled to herself. He always waited up for her. She walked over to him and gave him a nudge. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"There you are my goddess. I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?

"Oh, I was just out and about doing little things for the wedding. I just left the Forman's. I guess I had just missed you there."

"Jackie, you better be telling me the t…"

Fez was silenced by Jackie's deep, passionate kiss. She stood up and took his hands and led him to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Don't own a thing

Chapter 9 

_August 7, 1983 – 1 day before The Wedding – Hyde's POV_

"To Jackie and Fez!" the crowd cheered. Hyde raised his wine glass as well, to toast the bride and groom, though his heart was not in it. They were at the Forman's, celebrating after going through the rehearsal dinner. He hadn't heard from Jackie since that night at the point. She had, again, been doing a good job of avoiding him. He didn't know what was going on. Since that night, he had a yearning for her that he hadn't felt since their first kiss years ago. And she wouldn't even look at him.

Hyde walked over to Kelso, Brooke and Betsy. "Uncle Hyde, pick me up!" Betsy yelled from the floor. Hyde lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you excited to be a flower girl tomorrow?" he asked the bright eyed four year old.

"Auntie Jackie said I can throw flowers on the red carpet!" Betsy told Hyde excitedly.

"Yes you can! And you're going to be so pretty in your dress," Hyde told her.

"Of course I am, Uncle Hyde. I have the Kelso good looks," she said with a smile.

Brooke gave a thin smile. "Michael is teaching her early. Come on pumpkin, it's late. You have a big day tomorrow, you need to go to bed." Hyde handed Betsy over to Brooke and gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight angel," he said, calling her by her favorite nickname. He turned around to see Jackie staring at him. When she caught him looking at her, she quickly turned away. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her. He needed closure. When she was away from Fez for a few moments, he walked up to her discreetly.

"Jackie, we need to talk. Find a way to get away from Fez somehow, and meet me in the driveway." And he walked away as quickly as he came. He then went out to the driveway, knowing she would soon follow. He waited only a few moments.

He looked up when he heard the door open. The seemed to illuminate her, and he thought for probably the millionth time that week, how beautiful she was. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, and she held her wine glass in her hand still. She walked over to him, and looked up at him/

"What do you want, Steven?"

"What do I want? What do I want? Jackie, what the hell? Two days ago you have me meet you in the spot where we had our first date, you bring up old memories, and then you seduce me. Then you got up all of a sudden, made up some crazy excuse to leave, and I haven't heard from you since. What is going on?

Jackie was quiet for a moment before speaking. "It was a mistake Steven," she finally answered, quietly.

Hyde glared at her. "A mistake? You think it was a mistake? Did you not feel what I did? Because I sure thought you did!"

"Steven, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Fez. I love Fez."

"You love Fez? Tell me, does he make you feel the way I do? Has he ever satisfied you the way I do? Has he ever loved you the way I do? Have you ever loved him the way you love me? Jackie, you're not the same. Your spunk, your fire, it's gone."

Jackie's face clouded over at his last comment. "Steven, you're mistaken. I don't love you anymore. I did, at a point, when I was an immature teenager. Puppy love. What Fez and I have is much more mature."

Hyde snorted. "Yea I bet. So much more mature. Since I have come back, I have noticed how spoiled, bratty, and bitchy you have become again. You had started to grow out of that with me, considering I wouldn't give in to your every demand."

"Exactly Steven. You couldn't give me what I wanted. Fez can."

"You never changed at all," Hyde snarled. "I thought I had broken you of your spoiled rotten ways. I guess I was wrong very wrong. You are still a self centered, spoiled bitch."

Jackie gasped, and took a few steps away. "Steven, I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Well, believe it, cuz I did."

"Fez asking you to be in the wedding was a huge mistake. I told him that from the start. But he insisted on having you in it. You better not ruin the most important day of my life tomorrow Steven. Because if you do, so help me God, you will wish you had never met me. How is that for spunk and fire?"

With that, Jackie turned on her heel and walked back into the house. Hyde stood alone in the driveway, staring at her retreating form. He then turned around and punched the garage wall. He moaned in pain for a moment, wallowed in his self pity, then decided to suck it up and be a man.

He would always love her. Now, it would have to be from afar.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Don't own anything.

Chapter 10 

_August 8, 1983 – Wedding Day_

_Jackie's POV_

Jackie stared into her mirror. Donna was behind her, bustling around, getting ready for the wedding that was to take place in one hour. Mrs. Forman and her mom were in the other room, getting ready as well. They were her two other bridesmaids. Donna stopped what she was doing long enough to see Jackie staring into the mirror, looking depressed.

"Jackie, what's wrong?'

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Donna gave her a skeptical look. "Ok, Jackie. You have been my best friend for the past seven years, by chance. I know you too well, and you wear your emotions on your sleeve. What's wrong?"

Jackie looked at Donna with tears in her eyes. "What if I am making the biggest mistake of my life?" she whispered. Donna enveloped her into a hug.

"I don't know if you are or not. Only you know that. But you better decide soon, before you walk down that isle and become Mrs. Fez Princeconsuelobananaramaboat."

Jackie looked at Donna, and hugged her back. "Thanks for being the best friend a girl could ask for, for the past seven years," she whispered to her.

Fez's POV 

Fez stood at the front of the local parish in Point Place, where he was to wed Jackie. He looked over at his best man, Kelso, and his two groomsmen Eric and Hyde. He glared at Hyde, since he had a nagging feeling that he almost ruined his chances at marrying his goddess. He looked up at the clock that hung in the back of the church.

4:15 P.M.

Fez panicked. She was late. She was 15 minutes late! She was standing him up! Leaving him at the later. He looked over at Hyde again and glared at him.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Kelso whispered.

"It's 4:15. Jackie is late. She is standing me up, leaving me at the alter like Eric did to Donna, and it's all Hyde's fault!" he hissed.

"Calm down! It's tradition here in America for the bride to be late and make the groom wait," Kelso told him.

Fez was about to make a comeback when he heard a gasp come out from the crowd. He looked down the isle and saw Jackie enter from the back. He had never seen anything more beautiful. There was Mr. Forman, walking her down the isle.

She truly made a beautiful bride.

Hyde's POV 

Hyde stood in the front of the church, trying hard not to choke up. And why was Fez glaring at him? It was the second time in the past five minutes. He brushed it off, and turned to look when he heard the crowd gasp. He watched as Jackie appeared at the back of the church on the arm of Red Forman. His breath caught in his throat.

He was taken back five years, to 1978, when Jackie had gone out wedding shopping with Eric. He had found her in a bridal shop, wearing a wedding dress. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He always knew she was going to make a beautiful bride. At the time he thought she would one day become his beautiful bride. But here he was, a groomsman, watching the love of his life walk down the isle, an image of beauty, waiting to wed one of his best friends. He almost couldn't take it. He had to choke back a sob.

He blocked out most of the ceremony. He wouldn't have been able to handle it otherwise. He was brought back to reality when he heard the part of the ceremony that he always thought was ridiculous. It was the part when he heard Pastor Dave said, "If there is anyone gathered here today that believes that this couple should not marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace…."

Jackie's POV 

Jackie was quiet the whole limo ride over. Her mom and Mrs. Forman were already loopy on wine. Donna sat, holding Jackie's hand. She felt bad, she was late to the wedding. She knew Fez was probably thinking bad thoughts.

They arrived at the church, and Donna helped her out. She gave Jackie's hand one last squeeze, and one last hug, and followed Mrs. Forman and her mom into the church. Mr. Forman was waiting for her inside.

"It's about damn time you woman decided to show up. I should stick my foot up each of your asses," he said.

"Oh, Red, it's only natural for the bride to make the groom wait," Kitty said. She laughed her signature laugh, and fell into step behind Pam. Donna soon followed out. It was her turn to walk out.

"Ready?" Red asked her.

Jackie sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

They entered the church, and she heard everyone gasp. Just the reaction she wanted. Yet, she still felt nothing. She looked up the isle at Fez, who was waiting for her eagerly. She still felt nothing. She looked to the right, at Michael, then Eric, and then lastly, Steven.

There. That was it. She felt it.

True love.

Fez's POV 

Fez could almost breathe. It was almost over. the ceremony was almost over. Jackie was almost his for the rest if their lives.

"If there is anyone gathered here today that believes that this couple should not marry, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Fez held his breath hoping no one would dare speak.

Hyde's POV 

"I object!" he heard himself yell. The he stopped. Did he just say that out loud? He looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. Pastor Dave was the first to speak.

"Did you say, you object?" he asked.

"Yes. I did." Hyde said quietly.

"No one has ever done that before. I'm dumbfounded. I don't know what to do, what to say!" Pastor Dave said.

"Steven. Why? I told you not to ruin this for me!" Jackie yelled.

"Because I can't let you marry him. I can't let you marry him because I love you. And because I know you love me too."

Everyone in the church was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. No one dared to say a word. Fez finally broke the tension.

"Jackie, is this true? Do you still love Hyde?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. Fez, I love you too, and I agreed to spend the rest of my life with you, so let's finish this."

"No, Jackie. If I can't have all of you, I don't want any of it. I can't marry you if a part of your heart still belongs to him."

Jackie didn't say anything. She just cast her eyes downward.

"Well, ok. Now I know." Fez then took off his ring, handed it to Jackie, and walked down the isle, and out of the church.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – sigh I sadly don't own anything

Chapter 11 – The day after the wedding 

Hyde sat on the bed in his motel room, packing his things. He had ruined the single most important day of Jackie's life the day before. After Fez left the church, everyone started to file out. Jackie left in a fury of tears, supported by Donna, her mother, and Mrs. Forman. Forman and Kelso tried to give him some encouraging words, even offered a circle to cheer him up. He turned it down, opting to go back to his motel room. He was hoping Jackie would come see him. She never did. He had lost her forever. He knew it.

So here he was, the day after, packing to head back home to Chicago, and leave all this crap behind. He never wanted to see Point Place again. He stopped when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He opened the door to find Jackie standing on the other side.

"Hi Steven," she said flatly.

"Jackie, please, let me apologize. I am so sorry."

Jackie sighed and sat on the bed. "It's ok," she said.

"It is?" he asked.

"Ever since you came back into my life, I have been doubting a lot of things, especially things with Fez. But I felt so badly about that, and I felt like I couldn't hurt him. I didn't have the heart to call it off."

"So you didn't have the heart to call it off. You were willing to be miserable with Fez for the rest of your life?"

Jackie smiled. "I wouldn't have been totally miserable. I would have everything I always wanted."

"Spoiled," Hyde muttered.

"But I wouldn't have you. And true love. I came very close to not showing up. I even had a secret sign with Donna that I was going to give her if I decided not to go through with it. I was going to fake sneeze, and she was going to, I don't know, pass out or something. And I was about to do it, when you spoke. And I'm glad you did it. I didn't look like as much of a bitch that way," she laughed.

Hyde grinned at her. "You were really going to break it off. For me?"

Jackie stood up and put her arms around Hyde. "I never stopped loving you. I just tried to stop because I thought you did."

Hyde kissed her deeply and passionately. "I never stopped loving you either. I never have and I never will."

They continued to kiss, and then Jackie pulled away and looked at Hyde in the eyes.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure. I guess we need to figure this whole mess out. Will Fez ever forgive us?" Hyde asked.

Jackie sighed. "I hope so. But I think he understands. I talked to him last night. He said he always knew I still cared deeply for you."

Hyde kissed Jackie one more time. "Ok, well, let's figure this mess out. Together."

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "Together…forever?" she asked, with a spark in her eyes. Hyde smiled. His girl was back.

"Forever. You got it babe."


End file.
